One Hundred Sleepless Nights
by Zero Seconds To Vamp
Summary: "Sensei will you teach me something?" Those words will always lead him to trouble.


"Kakashi..." her voice tapered off as she looked down at the floor. "Will you teach me something?"

"Hm?" he asked not looking at knowing if he did it would send him into a whole different world.

"Will you teach me what sex is like?" His head snapped up from his book and he stared at her with wide eyes. She looked up at him with a furious blush on her face. She looked so innocent he wanted her. Even if she was ten years younger than him. It was illegal for him to want her, but, she had asked him what to teach her.

"Sakura... Please tell me you're kidding." She shook her head. He closed his eyes and searched his body for any sign of self control. When he found none, he grabbed her hand and brought her to his house. She made the first move by kissing him.

He brought her into his room and shut the door behind him. His mask under his chin as she kissed him over and over again. He pulled back to look in her eyes. Vibrant green filled with love, lust and excitement. He slid her shirt over her head and tossed it by the door and she did the same with his. He set her down and she stripped out of her shorts and he out of his pants and boxers. Her eyes looked him over much as his did with her body.

She kissed him again and he picked her up once more. Slowly he moved her to the bed and laid her down on it and he kissed his way to her breasts. He swirled his tongue around the nipple and nibbled on it gently. His hand squeezed her other breast gently and a small, soft moan escaped her lips as her emerald eyes glazed over in pure bliss. A quiet squeak came from her as he switched breasts and repeated the process. She could feel her stomach knot up and tingle in a way that made her feel so good.

"Ka... Kakashi... Sensei... M...more... Please.." she begged as her fingers weaved through his hair and gripped at it gently.

He sat up and looked at her. Pink hair sprawled across the pillow lighting up the room as if the rest of the world had come to an end and she was the new sun. He kissed her soft red lips his tongue slipped past her teeth and caressed hers. His hand slid form her breast to her hip and rested on the brim of her shorts.

"Sakura.." his voice was husky as he whispered her name after breaking the kiss. "Be patient.." He kissed her neck and pulled her shorts and panties down and pushed them off the bed. He nibbled on her neck as he pushed a finger inside of her. She gasped at the feeling. His kissed her as he added a second finger and began to scissor them inside of her. She was moaning into the kiss.

He pushed in a third finger and it was already a tight fit. He groaned at the feeling, his low voice sent shivers up her spine as his mouth sent a vibration into his mouth with his quiet noise. She thrust her hips into his hand pushing his fingers deeper causing her to break the kiss and moan out in pleasure. He felt her slick walls clench around his fingers he knew she was close. "D.. Don't stop.. Please don't stop.." Her voice got slightly higher as she said the final word.

He pulled his fingers out against her request causing her to make sounds of disappointment. Kakashi chuckled slightly as he kissed her before moving his hands back to her breasts giving them a quick squeeze. She yelped at the feeling. "Sakura..?" He asked as he spread her legs a little wider and positioned himself in between them. "Are you ready?"

"Yes.." she half said half moaned. "Oh god, yes. Kakashi please!" he loved the way she sounded when she begged. Slowly he pushed the tip of his throbbing member in, hearing her gasp the way she did made him want to just let go. Ever so slowly he pushed in a little more at a time until he was fully inside of her.

He paused briefly waiting for her to adjust to him. She took a few breaths to relax and whispered in his ear that it was alright to move. The feeling of her hot breath on his ear was more than enough. He pulled almost all the way out at an extremely slow pace and then pushed back inside. She moaned out his name. "Kakashi, more.. Faster.." He obliged, quickening his pace slightly. "Ahh!"

Her hands found their way to his hair yet again and this time she tugged a little rougher. She pulled him down for a hot, passionate kiss. Her tongue fought harder for dominance, a thing he wasn't willing to give up so easily. He bit her bottom lip gently and made her cry out in pleasure as he grabbed her hips and pulled her body against his. "Aahn!" she screamed into his mouth.

The way she felt right now was going to drive Kakashi to madness. She dug her nails into his shoulders roughly only making him repeat his actions, and to grind their hips together when he pulled her against him. "Kakashi!" she cried out as she reached her peak. Her walls clenched around him as if not wanting him to leave.

Kakashi pulled out before he came. He collapsed on her chest, not hard enough to take the wind from her. She pulled his face up to meet her in another kiss. "I love you Kakashi..." He looked in her deep green eyes. Yes, she really did love him and her eyes proved it. Her eyes always gave this girl, his girl, his Sakura, away.

"I love you too." He closed his eyes and kissed her sweetly.

"I could get addicted to this feeling Sensei.." the way the word Sensei rolled off her tongue so smoothly could get him addicted to her, more than he already was. "Sensei..." she smirked a little. "Will you teach me how to do other things to?"

He raised an eyebrow before opening his eyes to look at her. "Sakura.." he chucked, "what are Sensei's for? If not for teaching?" He kissed her. To teach her everything he knew would take one-hundred sleepless nights.


End file.
